User talk:Kukkucupcake18
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 11:54, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Image Policy First Warning I noticed recently you have uploaded an image to the Wiki, however you forgot to add critical information to this file. We must adhere to a strict image policy on Game of Thrones Wiki, due in part to our relationship with HBO. All images must be titled with a name that pertains to the image itself. Images must be tagged with the proper image categories, and have either a "fairuse" or "HBOImage" license added. More information can be found HERE on our Image Policy and Guidelines page. This will serve as a first warning. Only 3 warnings will be given, and after that, a block of 2 weeks will be applied to your account. Continuing to ignore this policy, even after your 2 week block has expired, can bring a term of infinite blocking to your account. If you are unsure how to properly follow these guidelines, feel free to message an admin or bureaucrat. Thank you for understanding. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:55, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Image Policy 2nd warning Despite my previous warning, which clearly you've ignored, you have - once again - violated Image Policy by uploading File:Viseryssmile.jpg without categorizing the image and adding the proper tags. This is warning number two. Third warning will also carry a temporary block. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:53, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Blocked You've been blocked from editing the Game of Thrones Wiki for one month for repeatedly violating the image policy, despite two previous warnings to this effect. This block will expire on the second of May 2017. - 13:54, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Blocked You've just returned from a month long block and have immediately launched into the exact same behaviour that got you blocked last time... needless to say, you are blocked again, this time for three months. You will not edit the wiki at all during season seven. - 10:16, June 11, 2017 (UTC)